Code Geass: Lelouch of the Unification
by LunaticChaos
Summary: Japan is split between two forces the Empire of Britannia and the Chinese Federation, the Japanese are torn into multiple groups, those who support Britannia, those who Support China, and then those who fight for the return of Japan.
1. Prophet

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did things would have gone more like this

While this isn't the best start (or I could just be judging myself too hard), I hope you enjoy this fic

* * *

A light click of a chess piece against a table screen displaying a map, the chatter of countless people talking on radio lines, and a nonchalant voice ordering, "Q-One, forward twelve hundred meters. R-One and R-Eight provide backup, flank the enemy." The man who gave the order was very young, his long duster swaying lightly when he readjusting his eight. With his black-gloved hands he picked up another piece to move it, with short black hair and royal purple eyes studying the screen as he moved another chess piece. "P-Ten, move off to the East four thousand meters," he then moved several other chess pieces in locations around that the first piece he moved, "P-Four through P-Nine, take up formation Lambda around P-Ten and prepare for an ambush."

"Yes, your highness!" a unanimous voice responded on a speaker built into the table.

The man sighed as the enemy units fell right into his traps. He looked up and out the window of the room he was in, a command deck on a mobile fortress, out onto a damaged city, "The Chinese are so troublesome with their Gang Lou. So many of them but the weapons themselves are rather low quality." The man moved another couple of pieces and ordered, "B-One through B-Four, move northeast three kilometers and prepare for sniping maneuvers."

"Your highness! Something is closing in on our location, very quickly!" one of many people who were communicating on the radio's reported.

The man looked up and saw a strange white humanoid robotic frame, a large sword in hand that looked like it could easily slice through the mobile fortress, "So the Chinese do have other Knightmare Frames than those Gang Lou. How troublesome." The man ducked down as the white frame launched itself up to meet face to face with the mobile fortress' bridge and sliced through it horizontally

"Lelouch Vi Britannia! Prepare yourself!" the pilot of the frame roared out in a thick accent using a loudspeaker, grasping onto the now sliced open bridge with his frame's free hand, raising the weapon up high to slice downward.

The move failed rather spectacularly, a dark blue frame launching itself up and punching the white frame off of the mobile fortress. The man stood up and sighed, looking at his command center, "How irksome. We're moving to the secondary bridge!" the man ordered while quickly making his way towards the nearest exit.

"Yes, your highness!" the remaining people, those who had ducked, replied at once.

The man stormed down the hallways of the fortress, making his way towards a room deeper inside, "Prince Lelouch," a commanding voice addressed the man from around a nearby corner, "I am glad to see you are safe."

The man, Lelouch Vi Britannia, turned to meet the man, "Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein. To what do I owe the honor of your presence?"

"Delivery of new orders from his Imperial Majesty," a much older man replied, handing Lelouch an envelope, "The gist of it is that you are to report to Tokyo to bolster its defenses. The Chinese have rendezvoused with the Northern Hokkaido Forces of the Kururugi. We believe they'll execute a pincer attack from the North by land and the East by sea. Her Highness Cornelia will be guarding Mount Fuji and will likely take some of the attack from the North."

"However the attack will likely be focused on Tokyo to cut off reinforcements and supplies from Mount Fuji, correct?" Lelouch asked, and then with a smirk he said, "Mission accepted. Can I assume you'll be taking over here?"

"Yes your highness, there are many soldiers below for you to form an escort with. Probably not the best, but good enough to get you to safety, a Thames command Knightmare frame has been prepared for your use as well," Bismarck explained, "I have already prepared an extraction route for you."

Deeper inside the mobile fortress, at a Knightmare Frame docking bay, "What were you thinking! Do you have any idea what it means to disobey orders like that? We're not Britannians," a middle-aged man in a white jumpsuit almost yelled.

"But that White frame almost killed his highness, if someone didn't step in," a young red haired woman protested, she was also in a white jumpsuit.

The man sighed, "Karen, we're not Britannians, and with the Kururugi being major opponents to Britannia all Japanese are under suspicion of being spies for them. We can't step out of line, it'll only end poorly for us."

"Lay off the girl Ogi, it would have been worse if she had done nothing wouldn't it? That guy is young but he's royalty, royalty man. Him dying is the worst thing possible for us since that would get straight up to the top wouldn't it?" a brown haired man asked, "This way at least any trouble we get into stops at the commanding officers here."

A loud clang announced the opening of an elevator, collecting the pilots and the mechanics in the bay attention immediately, and then their collective salute as Lelouch walked into the bay, "Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein is taking control of operations here. I'll be taking the Thames unit to Tokyo; I'll need an escort, all pilots report to your Knightmare. You'll be informed on whether you're coming with me or not shortly."

Lelouch then made his way towards the largest, but also least agile looking, Knightmare in the bay and ascended into it. "So that's Lelouch Vi Britannia…and he's heading towards Tokyo…" Ogi said, after a second he seemed to put two and two together his eyes going wide from the realization, "He's heading to Tokyo, for him to be sent, Tokyo is going to be under attack."

"Hey! Get in your frames! His highness said all pilots! Even if you aren't going to be picked get in your frames!" a man in a purple jumpsuit ordered, a man with green tinted hair and arrogant orange eyes.

"Yes Sir Gottwald!"

Lelouch sat in his frame and was looking over a list made up of three columns, ID numbers, missions completed, and confirmed kills, "Quite a few good candidates," Lelouch commented and then he casually selected four of the ID numbers, "These four will do, now who do we have…Two Purists and two…well this will prove an interesting trip." Lelouch pressed a button, inputted the IDs of those he had chosen, and then said, "Jeremiah Gottwald, Kewell Soresi, Kozuki Karen, and Minami Yoshitaka. Your four will act as my escort, we'll be moving fast until we reach Tokyo. As you know we are currently in Nagoya. We'll first head to Okazai, and then we'll cut through the wilderness to Shinshiro for resupply. We'll do the same and head for Shimada, once there we'll head for Yaizu. If we're lucky we can take a boat from there and be in Tokyo by tomorrow morning. Everybody get that?"

"Yes, your highness!" came the simultaneous answer from all four pilots, forming ranks in front of Lelouch's frame.

"Good, the formation will be Jeremiah and Kozuki in the front, Jeremiah at eleven o'clock and Kozuki at one o'clock from my position. Kewell you'll be on my eight o'clock and Minami will be on my four o'clock, form up and move out," Lelouch ordered as he took off, leaving his four bodyguards to catch up to him.

* * *

In a dark room deep underground, a large aging man with long curled white hair stood before a young girl in thick concealing clothing, "So that's as far as you can see," he asked the girl as she finished relating events that had yet to come, "The year twenty-twenty of the Ascension Throne Britannia calendar, ten years from now. Japan is contested between the Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation with Britannia in control of the Sakuradite. The world is in a true world war that will have been ongoing for over seven years. Knightmare development would have slowed due to how much conflict there is over the primary resource needed to create them. And yet, out of all the possible futures, that is the one where I may succeed with my plans to execute Ragnarok. All others I fail, and the world is either thrown into near death or into a temporary peace. Unacceptable. But this, I still have a chance,"

"Yes, you are right, your majesty, if you take those actions for the next three years, where you refuse to see your son tomorrow so that he cannot rebel against you, if you attack Japan in earnest without subterfuge, and if you capture and seal your immortal brother. You will have a chance," the young girl replied, "Charles Di Britannia, you will more than likely succeed if you follow that plan."

"Then I'll make it so. Better than that plan of letting Lelouch gain as much power and prestige that capturing Japan at his age would bring," the aging man said with a wicked smile as he walked out of the dark room.

"That plan will be the best for everything," the young girl replied, "All things will go for the best that way."

* * *

In the year two thousand and twenty of the Ascension Throne Britannia calendar, Lelouch Vi Britannia was nearing his destination, a military base located in Yaizu. Only to find his way now blocked by an ambush, launched by one of his guards, "Minami! What are you doing?" Kozuki Karen yelled over her Knightmare's speakers.

"Out of my way Kozuki! If we kill him, Britannia will be weakened incredibly, the Kururugi will have the chance to do it, to take Japan back, the Chinese will then protect us from Britannia as we provide exclusive Sakuradite rights to them. Japan will belong to us again! Just move out of the way and I can get him!" Minami replied as multiple black painted Knightmares kept Jeremiah and Kewell busy and away from the struggle. Karen's Knightmare was slapped away by a lance in Minami's Knightmare's hand, he charged for Lelouch's Knightmare preparing to pierce it through, "Die! Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

Lelouch brought his Knightmare's arm up and towards its back, and then grabbed onto a strange protrusion, "Not today," Lelouch replied simply, as his Knightmare was lanced through, and then instead of the lance coming out from the back of his Knightmare, it came out the sides. The Thames was about the slam what it had been reaching for through Minami's Knightmare, when Kozuki fired at Minami's cockpit. The Thames kicked the now useless Knightmare out of its way and then Lelouch's voice came over the speaker, "Get over here Kozuki, I'm going to need a ride."

Kozuki complied immediately, pulling up to the Thames and opening the cockpit, for Lelouch to immediately jump into it, two swords held in a sword belt he was wearing, "Head to Yaizu immediately, Gottwald and Soresi can handle themselves against mere guerrillas. Take the weapon on the Thames' back first, we may need it."

"Y-yes sir!" Kozuki replied, surprised he was perfectly fine, but following his orders, removing what appeared to be an overly large sword hilt from the Thames. She piloted away from the intensifying battle, towards the ocean, moving towards a blockade. Only to be stopped by a pair of Knightmares long before she reached it, "Sir Gottwald and Sir Soresi are fighting guerrillas and need…" she began to broadcast, immediately being interrupted.

"A likely story Japanese sc…" a voice responded, and was interrupted by Lelouch.

"I am Lelouch Vi Britannia, send a squad to the coordinates being sent now and let us by. Comply immediately or you'll find yourselves on the front lines as foot soldiers come tomorrow," Lelouch immediately ordered, "If any Knights of Corbenic are on base send one as back up ASAP."

"Knight of Corbenic Andreas Darlton on duty!" a voice responded as a large Knightmare with large cannons attached to it's arms appeared from behind the blockade, "Ready to mobilize immediately."

"Andreas Darlton…" Lelouch repeated and then smirked, "Ram of the Empire Andreas Darlton, mobilize immediately and rescue Knights of Camelot Jeremiah Gottwald and Kewell Soresi. If the Glaston Knights are here send them out immediately as back up." Then turning off the speaker Lelouch order Kozuki, "Continue on."

Kozuki piloted past the blockade and then towards the closest Knightmare service facility. Pulling in carefully into a dock, she opened the cockpit of the Knightmare, "It is good to see you alive and well after that ordeal Lelouch," a light female voice said, catching the young pilot by surprise that someone spoke to Lelouch so casually.

Lelouch looked to see whom it was and laughed, "Kabine, you always know exactly where I'm going to show up next. What have you come to tell me this time, prophet?" Lelouch asked a young woman clad in concealing clothing.

"Unfortunate news your majesty, your younger sister has been captured by terrorists associated with the Kururugi. And is being transported to their home base to be used as a human shield," the young woman replied, "You do have time to rescue her if you act quickly as they do not expect the news to hit for another day. They'll briefly pass within sight of Tokyo before following the coast up to Hokkaido, meeting with the incoming fleet in two days time."

Lelouch's eyes had gone wide at that information, and then he charged past the young woman, past Kabine, towards a console to make an announcement, "All personal! Prepare three carrier class vessels! Send word to Tokyo to prepare intercept craft! Prepare a full compliment of Portmen and Helicopters for naval combat. This is by my order, by the order of Emperor Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

* * *

And that's where I'll end this first chapter. Not my longest first chapter, but a nice start to a new fic. Now I suppose you may have some question about that sudden shift in information, well the answer is simple, the first part of the fic is a prediction of events, the middle was the past, and then the third part is the actual present. As for the prediction, well nobody said a prophet was necessarily a reliable narrator. Now onto my questions for this chapter, for those of you just tuning into my fics, I ask these questions to help my readers give me feedback and help inspire people to review. I know it can be hard to review sometimes so I figure it helps to have something for people to use as a starting point. Now the questions are…

1) The entire Code Geass setting has changed quite a bit from the series itself with this fic, do you like the change or are you not in favor of it?

2) The primary villains in this fic are an entirely new choice for me, and maybe in general as well. Those are (at least for now) the Kururugi and the Chinese. Any opinions on that, and anything you look forward to?

3) I'll be explaining certain people's motivation more in depth next chapter, but do you feel anybody was too out of character in this chapter?

4) On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being the highest, how well do you think I managed to start this fic?

And that is it, now press that review button before…before…wow, I've got nothing funny I can say this chapter as the threatening joke.

Edit: For those of you rereading this chapter or for the new readers, I got so many complaints that the time shifts made things confusing this chapter I went and made them far more obvious.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	2. Accolade

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass; if I did we'd have more Knightmares.

Stats: 23 reviews, 668 hits, 3 c2s, 19 favs, and 21 alerts.

Why do I put the story stats at the start of each chapter? Because I like tracking how the story's popularity grows and this is the best way to to do. Sides I'm sure other people find it interesting too.

* * *

"How's…how is he?" Kozuki asked someone over a phone, huddling in the corner of the docking bay, "I see. I'll be back soon, I just so happened to get lucky and will probably be back in Tokyo soon…don't worry, and it's not too dangerous."

Hanging up Kozuki let out a sigh, "Your elder brother correct? Hurt from an explosion half a year ago and still recovering," Kabine asked walking up next to the startled Kozuki, "Yes I can read minds, and yes I now know you're thinking about fruit to see if I'm telling the truth." Kabine turned her hidden head with almost a quizzical feel to it, "No, I am not the sole reason Lelouch Vi Britannia is so strong. That man is strong on his own."

Kozuki, speechless, lowered her eyes, resting them on a sword resting at Kabine's side, a strange black and gold sword, "Your ladyship, what can this humble…"

"None of that, the ability I can use allows me to see a great many things, there is nothing humble about you, who remains important no matter what line I examined," Kabine said, unsheathing the weapon at her side to seemingly examine it, "Beautiful sword isn't it? Named after a famous sword that has long since been lost to history. Arondite, the sword that belonged to the most powerful knight in the ancient legends of King Arthur. Not unlike your people's Tonbogiri I would say. Though unlike the latter's, Arondite's wielder eventually turned against his lord. You could say this sword is searching for a new owner. Sir Waldstein is certainly an attractive choice, the current strongest knight of the Empire, a member of the Court of Avalon and a member of the Round Table. Though I personally think someone else will come around."

"My lady…what…"

"Oh nothing, nothing at all, you just keep doing what you have been doing and everything will be good," Kabine said with a small knowing tilt of her head, a corresponding smile obviously hidden behind the thick cloth hiding her face, "Just keep doing your best and your family, your life will take a turn for the better."

Kabine then walked off, in a strange sort of silence, she was obviously making sounds, but for some reason nobody seemed to hear them, and nobody seemed to even notice her in the entire docking bay. A docking bay that was becoming busier and busier. She turned a corner and it was if she was never within the docking bay, "You're scheming something," Lelouch stated, looking at Kabine, "What exactly are you scheming is the question."

"My emperor, I have always been your servant, ever since I stepped inside the Imperial Palace I have been yours. My loyalty to you has never faltered, I led history down the appropriate path ten years ago so that you would be the Emperor and would lead this world to one unified nation," Kabine explained, "My power of connection has only brought boon to my lord. You don't mean to…"

"Kabine, the same was true for my father. Yet you set him on a path of destruction," Lelouch immediately responded.

"Your father was destined for destruction no matter the path he took. You on the other hand, are a different story. Even now I only see your reign continuing, your claiming of the world, everything down the path of history I can see your success no matter the choices of the rest of mankind," Kabine said, "You are absolute."

"Pretty words…"

"Yes, but you can always kill me can't you? You are the Emperor, none could or would question your judgment, and then there is Excalibur at your side," Kabine said pointing to one of two swords Lelouch had strapped to his belt, "It protects you from it, the power of Geass. Arondite could not block the blade were I to react quickly enough to you either."

Kabine stood there, and then slowly removed the hood and cloth that covered her head. She was a rather plain looking young woman, far from ugly but also not a beauty. If it were not for her strange glowing violet eyes one would hardly think she was anything special. Straight medium length auburn hair, pale skin from receiving little direct sunlight, and behind the glow of her eyes a hint of brown could be seen. She tilted her head and pulled her hair back revealing her neck. She was inviting Lelouch to chop her head off then and there. Lelouch likely considered it for a brief moment, his right hand clenched tightly on the pommel of one of the swords, then responded, "No, regardless of whether you're controlling me or not, scheming against me or for me, planning my victory or defeat, I still need you. Your Geass of Absolute Empathy cannot predict everything. It is anything but absolute. Even if you are truly my enemy I'll win."

Kabine smiled, a sly little smile, "Exactly my lord. You are absolute, no one can stand against you, the world is yours. This may be of use to you," she said handing a letter to Lelouch, "Lloyd sends his greetings and a report, the Avalon is nearing completion. As are those weapons."

Far to the south of the war torn Japan, inside a giant hanger, a man in a white lab coat and platinum blonde hair was examining a Knightmare Frame. It was a menacing red frame with gold highlights, and further in the background something of a nearly immeasurable size was being built, something suspended in an equally massive dry dock. "So this is the weapon," a middle aged blonde haired man asked, "It lives up to the name. It is too bad Schneizel didn't live to see the completion of this project."

"Ah it is, but it is also good, Schneizel was too kind for the current war. If he had outlived Charles Di Britannia, Schneizel certainly would have been the next Emperor," the man in the lab coat said without reserve, "Emperor Lelouch isn't kind, otherwise he would never had us build Avalon. When it's finished and delivered to Japan, the war will be as good as over; no one would dare go against that weapon. Don't you think Clovis?"

"Lady Kabine's request. Lloyd can you fulfill it?" Clovis asked.

"Oh yes, it is almost ready to send now. And the ignition key is already there as well. I wonder if Sir Waldstein can pilot it though," Lloyd wondered, "I suppose Sir Weinberg or Sir Bradley could also pilot it."

"She likely already has someone in mind, and is making sure they'll be ready to take it when it gets there," Clovis sighed, "That woman is too useful."

"Maybe, she'd make…" Lloyd began to muse before Clovis cut him off.

"Don't even joke about that. That thought must not cross his mind,"

Lloyd chuckled, "I don't see why not. She's his most powerful ally, that weird ability of hers to predict people and nations makes her nigh invincible. Well regardless is the plane ready your highness? The final touches can be done in transit, Kabine wanted it delivered off the coast of Tokyo for some reason."

In Japan, at the military base in Yaizu, "I knew we couldn't trust you damn Japanese," a growl came from a bandaged Jeremiah Gottwald, Kozuki being pushed into a wall outside the docking bay, several soldiers gathered round Jeremiah blocking the view from passersby, "What are you playing at? You could have ended the war then and there couldn't you? You could have…"

"I wouldn't do that!" Kozuki spoke up, clenching her fists she said, "I'm loyal to Britannia. I wouldn't risk everything I've gained for something like that, at the slim chance that killing his imperial highness would bring peace."

"Who do you think you are talking to you…" another of the soldiers began to speak up when the distinctive sound of a sword leaving its sheath could be heard from behind them.

All of the Britannian soldiers turned to see who it was, "Your…your highness!" Jeremiah gulped seeing Lelouch with a sword gripped in his hand, an elegant blade with runes on the sides of it.

Lelouch was glaring as he walked forward to stand before Kozuki, "Kneel," he ordered simply, and then when his command was not immediately obeyed he repeated, "Kneel."

Kozuki did so, bowing her head to him, shaking and clenching his fists on her knees. Jeremiah was looking very cocky about this turn of event, at least until he looked at what sword was in Lelouch's hand, "Your…your highness…that's…"

Lelouch turned his sword on it's side and then said, "With this blade, Clarent," and then he tapped the flat of the blade to her right shoulder, "I appoint you," and then raised the sword up and over her head, Kozuki's entire body having gone deathly still, "To the Court of Camelot as a knight of the Holy Britannian Empire," and then tapped the blade on her left shoulder, "With all the rights and privileges conferred to that status, up to and including true citizenship of the Britannian Empire and the right to bear a sword in public." Lelouch then sheathed his sword, "Rise, Dame Kozuki."

"Your…your majesty…" Kozuki began stammering out before Lelouch turned to the soldiers.

"I trust this settles any and all arguments, or do mere soldiers plan on questioning the loyalty of a Knight? Or the judgment of their Emperor?" Lelouch asked, challenging anybody to question him, the collected soldiers bowing their heads in submission.

Jeremiah raised his head and then saluted Lelouch, "Of course it does your Imperial Majesty," then turning to Kozuki he said, "My apologies Dame Kozuki, I let my emotions get the better of me. Me and my men shall see to the maintenance of your Knightmare as penance."

With that Jeremiah led his soldiers off and into the docking bay. Lelouch sighed, and looked at Kozuki from the corner of his eye, "You're now a Knight of the Empire, your conduct will now reflect the intentions and virtues of your entire people instead of merely yourself. Conduct yourself with honor and courage and things will only get better. As a member of the Court of Camelot your duties won't change significantly, Camelot is the lowest of the three courts responsible for fighting the Empire's enemies. Do well and you'll be promoted to the Court of Corbenic, the court responsible for protecting the Empire. Do exceptionally well and you may be promoted to the Court of Avalon."

"Your highness, may I ask you a question?"

"You were appointed to settle that dispute, however you have earned the position, were you a Britannian you would have been nominated by one of the nobility a long time ago," Lelouch answered, predicting that was her question.

"Your majesty, I…why was there such a big deal about the sword that you used?"

Lelouch smiled, "Ah, I suppose that would be a bigger question to one who did not grow up on the legends. Clarent, named after one of Arthur's swords, a sword that represents peace. Some say it was the sword that was the proof of the King. The legends are unclear on many matters. To be knighted with it means you have been knighted with the highest confidence in your dedication to the Empire. Your official uniform will reflect this, being marked as a member of the Order of Clarent. Only a select group of forty has been knighted with the sword, most of which are now members of the Court of Avalon."

"Then…what is…"

"Excalibur, the Sword of War you could say, no one has ever been knighted with it," Lelouch answered immediately, as he quickly brought out a small device and pushed several buttons on it, "Report to barracks Z Seven, you'll be informed of further details there. Including the privileges extended to any family you have due to your new position. I'll have the current general in charge of Tokyo, Sir Guilford, see to the transfer of your brother to one of the Knights' hospitals."

Kozuki's eyes went wide and then she bowed deeply to Lelouch, "Thank you…your highness."

To the far North of Tokyo, off the coast of Hokkaido, on a ship amongst a large battle formation, "Kururugi-dono, the Tadakatsu is ready for deployment," a soldier in a Japanese imperial soldier uniform reported, "We've attached the OB to it for rapid deployment should the transport be attacked before we can meet up with them."

"Good, very good," a young man said sitting in a command chair in the back of a command deck. The young man had short brown hair and a green tint to his eyes, "Even if Guilford catches wind of our plan he won't be able to interfere."

"Sir, we lost contact with our spy following Lelouch Vi Britannia, they may have discovered him," another soldier reported, sitting down at one of the many consoles in the room, "Lelouch also seems to have made it to Yaizu. He's probably heading to Tokyo, likely to repel us."

"Good, let him, we're just the distraction for the real plan. Tell my father we'll be proceeding as planned until otherwise ordered," Kururugi stated simply, and then smiled, "Odd, I feel a strange sensation in my body. Like something is waiting for me, coming to meet me."

"Warriors anticipation," an aging man said walking onto the bridge, "A skilled warrior is coming to meet us Suzaku-kun."

"You feel it too, Toudou-san? Is it Britannia's Emperor, or someone else?"

"Luciano Bradley is said to be in Tokyo at the moment, one of the Knights of the Round Table," Toudou replied, "I believe it is him. Odd to feel such a presence as far away as his is."

"No, I have fought him before, he is only annoying, this is something else…I'm shaking, I want to go right now and fight," Kururugi said a small smile on his face.

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. Sorry things took so long folks, but I was busy (those of you who read my profile recently would know why) and I originally was going to skip this chapter's events, saving them for a flashback, but decided against it. Thus I had to move what I had to next chapter (ending up with me needing to rewrite a lot of it) and then write this chapter. Now before I start ranting further, onto those questions of mine…

1) Lloyd is working on something in a dry dock that is absolutely massive; that everybody involved is pretty sure will win the war. Any guesses for what it is?

2) A red and gold frame that is being shipped to Japan, designed by Lloyd, well this should be an obvious guess as to what this Knightmare is. So what is it?

3) Suzaku is actually not getting the Lancelot for once, and Genbu Kururugi is still alive and well it appears. What are you thoughts and opinions on this change?

4) 1 being awful and 10 being beyond awesome, how well would you rate this chapter?

And that's all; now press that review button before Lelouch does something crazy again.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	3. Plans

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass, if I did we'd have much more meaningless meaningful references.

Stats: 32 reviews (9 last chapter), 1272 hits (324 last chapter), 3 c2s, 23 favs, and 25 alerts

* * *

Five years ago, in the Imperial Capitol of Pendragon, "Heh, heh, so you've finally come, Schneizel," a battered and bruised Charles Di Britannia said, sitting atop his throne in a ruined hallway, "It took you long enough."

"The throne is mine, your mad ambitions will end here," an equally battered and bruised tall blonde haired man said, tired blue eyes looking out from a blood stained face, "I'll bring an everlasting peace to this world."

"So what did that brat tell you Schneizel?" Charles demanded, slowly rising from his throne, "That I kept her against her will? That I was planning on destroying the world?"

"The breaking down of the restrictions on human consciousness, to force all to become one," Schneizel responded, Charles glaring at the younger man, "So it is the truth. I cannot accept that future."

"So you've done everything to defeat me. How many of your siblings have died because of this plan of yours?" Charles demanded, "How many of my children have you killed?"

"None, I have merely taken this chance, someone else has orchestrated everything," Schneizel said raising a gun and aiming it at Charles, "I will come out on top of it however."

Charles started laughing, "I see…so that's the plan is it…Kabine? You were never on my side, what is it that you are after?"

Schneizel shot Charles Di Britannia in the heart, "It doesn't matter," he said simply, a bullet ripping through his heart and lung that same moment, wheezing out Schneizel looked behind him, "Lelouch…"

"I'm here Schneizel," Lelouch said simply walking into the room, Schneizel dropping his weapon to the ground, his fingers unable to hold onto it, Lelouch was unharmed despite all the damage to the capitol, "Father, are you still alive?"

Charles let out a weak laugh, "You."

"How I long that I could take credit for this plan father, all those times I dreamt of killing you, for your heartlessness, for your foolishness, for your waste of human lives. But no, this was not my plan. This was Odysseus' plan, and I have already taken care of him."

"Odysseus? You take me…" Charles coughed up blood, slumped over in front of his throne, "…for a fool?"

"Yes, but it remains the truth," Lelouch stated simply, "If you have any last words or confessions father, I will hear them."

In the present, Lelouch woke up with a start, smiling he said to himself, "I thought I had put that behind me by now." Lelouch got out of his humble bed and walked to a nearby window, a porthole overlooking the ocean and the deck of the large ship below. "Only a few of us survived that day, and I was the one chosen to be Emperor. That plan, what was Odysseus aiming for, I still don't understand it." Lelouch clenched his fist, "Euphemia has already been taken by the Kururugi, and I won't let them take Nunnally as well."

A knock came on Lelouch's door, "My Lord, this is Andreas Darlton, your guards heard you tossing and turning. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am, how long till we arrive?" Lelouch asked.

"A couple of hours still, the sun will have set again by the time we arrive," Andreas answered, "You can still get more sleep if you wish, I can personally see that you wake an hour prior to the operation's start."

"No, that won't be necessary," Lelouch said walking over to a closet, taking out his outfit he had been using, a simple black shirt, black pants, and a black duster coat, "There are some details I wish to go over before the operation begins."

"As you wish your highness, shall I gather the Court of Camelot onboard or should I limit it to my fellow members of the Court of Corbenic?" Andreas asked, "And what of Lady Kabine?"

"Go ahead and call both Courts, and if Kabine plans on attending she'll be there on her own," Lelouch stated as he began to get dressed.

North of that location, off the coast of Choshi, Kururugi Suzaku was on the deck of the ship he was on, a large Knightmare with horns adorning it's head being prepared to launch, a large device being attached to the back of it. "If I left right now, how long would it take for me to reach them before the interception?"

"You'd get there before either our transport or Lelouch Vi Britannia," a Japanese soldier replied.

"Suzaku-kun, you'll need to time it so that you get there after Lelouch Vi Britannia boards the ship, we've already as good as lost that ship and our chance to capture Nunnally Vi Britannia. But this will be our chance to kill Lelouch Vi Britannia. Without him Britannia will be weakened to the point where we can push them out of Japan," Toudou said looking at the Knightmare, "It certainly looks like it could be him."

"We're still sacrificing those men," Suzaku said, grimacing, "We're sacrificing our fellow soldiers."

"They are dead regardless of what we do. Even in the Tadakatsu you won't be able to save them. We can only make it so that they won't die in vain," Toudou said, "Even if my Zangetsu could follow you, we wouldn't be enough to save it."

"Very well, if it must be then it must be," Suzaku sighed as he climbed up into the Knightmare, "I await your launch command then Toudou-san."

"Glad you see reason Suzaku-kun, I don't like this anymore than you do,"

Back in the ship transporting Lelouch and the Knights of Britannia, in a briefing room in the bowels of the ship, "And then after the Helicopters have taken control of the air the attack boats will move in for boarding. Sir Darlton will lead the charge from the port side of the ship; Dame Nu will lead the charge from Starboard. Knights of Camelot, your individual assignments have been left up to them. They will be your leaders during this mission, turn to them for changing conditions. I'll remain here to watch and change the plans based on further change in conditions from any outside forces."

"If I may interject your majesty," Kabine said appearing from seemingly nowhere, standing next to Lelouch, "I would like to request a few soldiers and a ten minute grace period before your plan begins."

A dark skinned woman with silver hair, wearing a similar uniform to Darlton immediately spoke up, "How dare you interrupt…"

Lelouch raised his hand to silence the woman, "Stay your tongue Dame Villetta Nu," he ordered and then asked Kabine, "You have a plan then?"

"I believe you have an idea of what I intend," Kabine said with a smile as she took out three amulets, "Do you not?"

Lelouch smiled, "I see, yes that may just work. Risky though, which knights did you plan to use?"

"Sir Edgar Darlton, Dame Kozuki, and Dame Alstreim," Kabine responded with a small chuckle at a few surprised looks go about in the room, "Acceptable?"

Lelouch raised an eyebrow, "I really would love to hear what you're scheming…very well that's acceptable. None of them are crucial to my plan so if they fail then my plan will be unaffected for the most part."

Kabine bowed lightly, "You have my thanks your Majesty, I won't disappoint."

Lelouch straightened up and then said, "Dismissed then, you'll be contacted soon by your squad leader." The room slowly emptied until only Andreas Darlton and Dame Villetta were left in the room.

"Your majesty, if I may speak freely," Villetta spoke up waiting for Lelouch to give some indication she could continue, after he made a simple a hand motion she did so, "You give that woman far too much leniency. She's planning something, and it could be something that could harm you and the empire."

"While I am loath to admit it, I am in concurrence," Andreas spoke up, "The woman is too useful. There is something unsettling about…"

Andreas' words were cut off when Lelouch spoke next, "I shall reveal this to you two now. You are being considered for the Court of Avalon. As such, and due to your concerns I shall reveal something to you now."

Villetta blinked as Lelouch brought his hand up to his eyes and make a fluid agile movement, removing something from his eyes. "Your majesty…what is…" she said backing up slightly, Lelouch's eyes holding a bright purple glow with a strong avian sigil in them.

"The secret weapon of Britannia, a weapon only four people in the Empire possess, to our knowledge at least," Lelouch said as he then replaced what he took from his eyes, "A power that I possess, and that Kabine possesses. Who else possesses this power will remain a state secret. The same holds true as to the nature of this power. You need only know I fully realize what Kabine is capable of, you need only know I am aware of this and capable of defending myself from it."

Andreas smiled lightly, "I see. This puts my mind at ease, my thanks your majesty for entrusting us with this secret. I feel I can put more trust in that woman now, some supernatural power would explain a great deal on how she is capable of so much. Come Villetta, we have work to do prior to the mission start."

The two left the room and began walking down the corridors, "I still don't trust that woman, why can't his Majesty do as much…"

"He never said their powers were the same," Andreas pointed out, "His power is likely more combative in nature while hers is more information related. It would explain why he is so convinced he could defeat her."

On the deck of the ship, in front of a small speedboat, Kabine stood before the three knights she had called, a young man with silver hair, Kozuki, and a younger woman with pink hair. "These amulets," she began holding up the three tiny amulets, "Are stealth devices, they will allow you to enter the ship unnoticed, this boat is also equipped with one. Be careful with how much noise you make as they are not perfect, but if you are quiet then you will be enter and recover Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia without problem. And hopefully before the main operation begins. I chose you three due to you all being known for being very capable in combat situations and that you're of low rank. Succeed in this mission and you will likely look forward to far faster promotion than normal. This is a mission of critical importance to his majesty and of great importance to save the Empire's face on a global scale. If you succeed and neither his Majesty nor her highness are put into further danger then we can write this whole incident off as intentional."

"Why the non-Britannian?" the grey haired man asked looking at Kozuki, "She just got promoted didn't she? Can you trust her with this mission?"

"She could likely defeat both of you in combat," Kabine said with a small laugh, "Besides, she was knighted with Clarent, and to question her loyalty is the same as questioning his majesty's judgment. You do realize this don't you Sir Edgar?"

"Of course, my apologies Lady Kabine." Edgar said clicking his heels together.

"Good, launch in ten minutes," Kabine said, seemingly vanishing from sight, "I trust you three will complete this mission perfectly."

And they launched exactly on time, the three speeding off over the dark water towards a vessel painted black that just turned north. At the top of the vessel transporting Lelouch where his army was preparing to launch, Kabine stood, having removed her hood to reveal her eyes and removed several capes and sashes. She smiled as her eyes began to glow brighter, "Lelouch is down below monitoring his plan, and no one is nearby…I do wonder what an OB is though," she said as she made a triangular symbol with her hands, "Well I'll ignore that for now. I can use the full effect of my power now. Good luck Karen, finish this in twelve minutes and make this prophet proud. Absolute…"

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. Next chapter is when the action picks up, now whether or not we'll see any Knightmare action is not certain yet. Now onto my lovely little questions…

1) A little of Kabine's motivations have been revealed, she (probably fairly obviously) is supported Karen/Kallen. Now my question is, why do you think she is doing so?

2) On the subject of Kabine. We've got a couple of names for her Geass already, Lelouch called it Absolute Empathy, and she calls it the power of connection. Though given what we know about it, that her power allows her to predict the future, that she can vanish from people's sight with ease, and that she can read minds neither of those really seem correct. What do you think the actual name of her power is?

3) Whose side do you think Kabine is really on? And what do you think her goal is?

4) On a scale of 1 to 10, where 1 is awful and 10 is godly, how would you rate this chapter?

And that's all; now press that review button before Kabine decides to send you on a dangerous suicide mission next.

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


	4. Excalibur

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass; if I did the ending songs would have been better

Author's Note: Well as I'm sure you people have guessed by now, but I don't have as much time as I used to. I'm busy with work lately and I'm studying for a technical certification. So I'm providing a heads up now, I'm not going to be able to update too often for a while. When will I pick up the speed again? Well, when you start seeing two or more updates a week, no exact date at this time.

Stats: 48 Reviews (12 last chapter), 2717 hits (524 last chapter), 4 c2s, 36 favs, and 40 alerts

* * *

The strike team chosen by Kabine broke into a room inside the Japanese ship, quickly putting down several guards and startling a young woman in an elegant and unruffled dress. "Relax Princess Nunnally, we were sent by the Empire to rescue," Edgar stated walking towards her, "Your brother is preparing to assault this ship now. We were the advance team to protect you."

Kozuki and the other woman Dame Alstreim ducked into the room and began firing outside, "Looks like the devices ran out. Got to hold on until reinforcements get here," Kozuki said.

"Difficult," Alstreim commented.

"No, he can't, this is a trap…their Grim Reaper is waiting for him to get here," the young woman, Nunnally Vi Britannia, said in almost disbelief.

"Their Grim Reaper?" Edgar asked.

"Kururugi Suzaku," Kozuki stated, "Then he's their reinforcements. The one leading the attack."

Elsewhere, aboard Lelouch's ship, on the top of it where Kabine was standing now stood two figures. And the figure of a bleeding and exhausted Kabine, with her Geass flickering on and off, she sputtered out "C.C. you, you appeared here?"

"Yes I did, Kabine," C.C. stated, a young boy standing next to her.

"Why…did my Absolute Consciousness, not perceive him? Or his Geass?"

"Because you didn't expect it," C.C. stated while she raised a gun and pointed it at the woman's head, "Your Geass is powerful, in fact more powerful than all other Geass to date. But it still doesn't make you omniscient. Controlling and reading the Collective Unconsciousness and manipulating the consciousness through that, you truly were frightening. Altering the state of the world as you saw fit. Throwing it into this war as you have. After all this, I must know, why?"

Kabine chuckled weakly, "It no longer matters. I leave this world to the victor of this war. Whether it is Lelouch Vi Britannia the Emperor of Britannia, or Kururugi Suzaku the Emperor of Britannia." With that Kabine seemed to freeze in place.

C.C. looked at the woman and then sighed, "She broke her own mask."

"She knew the plan," the boy stated simply, "…Lets…"

"No," C.C. stated, "We've done our part. Now to leave and let him play his part."

"We could end this war now and take all the risk out of…"

"No we couldn't, we'd risk capture more than anything. You're talking about the Emperor of Britannia. He seems vulnerable, but he is anything but that…now quickly we need to escape," before she turned to leave C.C. shot the now seemingly dead body of Kabine apparently for good measure, "Come Rolo." Out on the water below nearly a hundred boarding craft were swarming over the water towards the single Japanese vessel, "We're in the dragon's den, let's leave before he notices."

Inside Britannia's command vessel, Lelouch sat watching the battle play out on several screens, if you could call it a battle. Smirking he watched as things went according to his plans. "Won't be much longer now," he said, his hell bouncing up and down, the one chip in his confident mask.

"Sir, radar has detected something to the north, the attack is coming faster than previously thought," one of the officers on board stated glaring at one of the screens.

Lelouch looked at a map displaying the northern coastline, as well as several dots showing on the map indicating ships, "No, its too small. It's a strike force. Likely highly skilled, they're the reinforcements for the ones we're attacking now…" Lelouch took a closer look at the dots, "That formation…an inverted wedge. That is an unusual formation when they're still far out of range…and it's still changing shape…" Lelouch's eyes went wide, "Impossible, that size on the last one…"

"Your Majesty?"

Lelouch stood up and immediately boomed out, "All forces prepare to sortie! Portman types pay attention skyward. Helicopters look to the north! We're about to have aerial combatants joining the fight." Lelouch grimaced, glaring at the screen, "They predicted my movements, bringing an aircraft carrier. Send word to Tokyo requesting aerial reinforcements."

To the north of the current battle, aboard Kururugi Suzaku's ship, he was sitting inside his Knightmare, his hands gripping its controls watching the battle play out to the south. He then turned his communication channel on and said, "Toudou-san, Britannia's tactics are changing…formations are shifting and some of their attack craft are retreating."

"We've just been discovered," Toudou replied, "Britannia is making adjustments accordingly. You now have clearance to launch; operation time will be thirty minutes, after that time return. If you must return sooner do so, we cannot afford to lose the Tadakatsu, it currently surpasses all Britannian Frames. If they were to get a hole of it the results would be disastrous. Take as many of them out as you can Suzaku-kun."

"Understood, mission accepted," Suzaku said with a smile, his Knightmare powering up, the entire flight deck clearing as he prepared to launch, several large vents all across the Knightmare's body turned on as it seemed to lift slightly off the deck. "Hover system is a go, Over Boost is green, and energy fillers are at full. All systems are green," Suzaku read off flipping switched and pushing buttons in the cockpit. "Launching now," he stated, rocketing off the ship and onto the water, "Hover System fully operational." Suzaku's Knightmare was hovering over the water while moving forward, slowly thanks to its large pack it was carrying, "Over Boost, engaged."

Back in Lelouch's command room he was directing his forces when he happened to take a look at the maps, "What is…that?" he asked seeing a small blip on the map moving rapidly towards their location. "Northern perimeter! Report!"

"Your Majesty something is approaching at high speed…no way are they that advanced! It's a…" the communication went dead as the map of the battle reported many lost units on the Northern Front as the blip continued to come closer. Another voice chimed in, "Your Majesty! It's a Knightmare! A Knightmare is flying across the water at high speed towards your location; it's piercing the lines! I'm sending an image now."

An image appeared on the screens, showing a platinum frame with horns adorning it's head, one that was similar to a Gloucester in size and bulk, but shape made it appear more like a classic samurai. The image itself was blurred, barely able to capture the form of the Knightmare. Lelouch gritted his teeth, "What is that, since when did they become this advanced? What is the status of the shipment from Lloyd?" Lelouch demanded.

"Five minutes, if we can hold it off till then," one of the soldiers reported.

"Your Majesty," Andreas said over an open channel, "I request to return to the ship to safeguard it from the new threat."

"Granted, Knights of Corbenic are to report to my position," Lelouch said, "Knights of Camelot, open fire. I want that Knightmare on the ocean's floor!"

In the Tadakatsu, Suzaku was speeding along right into the middle of the Britannian Formation, the large device on the back of his Knightmare, "Purging OB system." The large system that had been attached to his Knightmare rocketed off and fell into the ocean, he fired upon several figures in the water with a high powered rifle, "That's not going to work properly," he said, shooting off towards the nearest ship, avoiding incoming fire from all directions, weaving between the shots as easily as one would avoid people walking down the street. "Now which ship is Britannia's Emperor on…" Suzaku asked himself looking at the battlefield and the collected ships, he then narrowed his eyes and faced one ship in particular that was retreating and which was being covered by the others. "That one. Clever, hiding on the smallest of the ships…" he then took another look, the largest of the ships was making its way towards the Japanese vessel, "No, he's not a coward." Suzaku piloted his Knightmare through the barrage of fire towards the largest of ships, shooting down several helicopters on his way. Making his way forward constantly until a missile appeared in his sight. Suzaku darted backwards across the water to avoid the attack, a Knightmare standing on the bow of the ship, a massive Gloucester. "So there are some people with some skill here," he said, darting round to attack from the stern instead, only to be fired upon by rifle fire, "Two skilled pilots. This is it, this is the Emperor's…" all the firing suddenly stopped, surprising Suzaku, "What are they doing?"

"State your name knight!" Lelouch's booming voice roared over the battlefield from countless speakers.

Suzaku's Knightmare immediately informed him someone was standing atop the ship in front of him, it was Lelouch himself, he opened a communication channel and answered, "Kururugi Suzaku, son of Kururugi Genbu, and pilot of the Tadakatsu. And you?"

Lelouch smirked and answered while drawing one of the three swords from his side, a sword that glowed white. He pointed it at Suzaku's Knightmare and answered clearly and proudly, "Lelouch Vi Britannia, the ninety ninth Emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia."

Suzaku stared at the man aboard the ship, "He's…the Emperor of Britannia…but he couldn't be much older than…me." He recovered and immediately fired upon Lelouch, only for his bullets to hit something, some edge and was split in two, shooting harmlessly off to either side of Lelouch.

Lelouch stood there silently as Suzaku continued to fire upon him, not a single knight of Britannia doing anything about it. Every shot harmlessly flying by him or being cut in two. Lelouch let out a confident laugh while saying a single word "Excalibur!" he brought his sword back and then slashed forward, the water being sliced in two as some unseen force cut into it, pushing Suzaku back. Lelouch walked back down into his ship while ordering his army, "Fire."

Inside the ship Andreas Darlton waited for him, "Your majesty, that was risky."

Lelouch slumped against the wall, somewhat shaken, "Yes it was," he said clutching his heart, it was beating out of control. His other hand fumbling with the sword he had unsheathed, turning a switch off he continued, "But it was necessary. He's been shaken now, and assuming everything was being broadcasted. All of them have been shaken now. For me to stand before them, open and potentially vulnerable, and not only leave unharmed but then to also present a show of force of unheard of power. It has also bolstered our own forces morale. They need it after how easily he broke through our lines."

Andreas let out a sigh, "Your majesty, I ask that you refrain from doing such things in the future. Especially with that weapon, the Blaze Luminous Edge technology is experimental, especially miniaturized as you have it, overloading it like that could have blown your hand clean off. Not only that, there was no way you would have been able to hit him with that attack."

Lelouch stood back up straight, "Deception is a powerful tool. With this I've made myself more monstrous in their eyes, someone you don't dare come near. The fear I can perform that feat on command will protect me and hopefully Nunnally as well…it should be here now." Lelouch unhooked the third sword from his side, handing it to Darlton. "This sword, its name is Galatine. Go and defeat Tadakatsu, Gawain," Lelouch ordered, "You are hereby a Knight of Avalon."

Andreas looked stupidly at the sword for a second and then saluted Lelouch, "Yes, your majesty. I will not fail you." With that he turned and quickly made his way down into the bowels of the ship.

Lelouch slumped down to the steps, listening to the sounds of battle outside, "I think I shaved ten years off my life with that stunt," he laughed to himself, he stood up and began walking back down into the ship, "Those two better be able to hold him off until Gawain launches. I can't make it much easier on them than this…." Lelouch gritted his teeth, "But when, and who snuck on my ship…Deception is a powerful tool, what deception must I use to cover up an assassin got on my ship and slew one of my most powerful allies?"

* * *

And that's where I'll end this chapter. A bit rough this one was, guess its what happens when you get rusty. Well hopefully it wasn't too confusing. And here I go and finally reveal exactly what Kabine's Geass was, and I go and kill her off the moment I do. No really…why don't you people believe me?...It's about that Charles thing last time isn't it?

1) Well then, Lelouch is starting to show human weaknesses. But is still providing a confident face to the outside world. Where do you think I'm going with that?

2) Well we haven't seen too much of it yet, but what do you think of the Tadakatsu (Suzaku's new Knightmare)?

3) I'm making a comparison between Andreas Darlton and Gawain, what do you think of it? Agree or disagree with that opinion?

And that's all; now press that review button before (Content removed for being too horrible to imagine…no I'm not just being lazy because I couldn't think of anything, this was really horrible…no seriously).

Ciao for now

Tis has been a chapter from your unfriendly neighborhood LunaticChaos


End file.
